


Atollon Heat

by CYB3AR



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYB3AR/pseuds/CYB3AR
Summary: After seeing the Ghost crew off on a mission that their skillsets weren't needed for, Captain Rex and Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrelios are working together to tackle tasks and duties around Chopper Base. Rex is trying to keep his lust for Zeb under control, until a confrontation and joint mission for the base's defense causes the two to clash. Zeb confirms that he feels pretty lustful for Rex as well. The pair make their way to the refresher on base for a steamy encounter between friends.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Garazeb Orrelios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Dry. Dusty. Hot._ That was what Captain Rex thought of Atollon. He leaned against a stack of crates near the perimeter border of Chopper Base, staring out at the sunset. He rubbed his beard, thinking about the various desert planets he had visited. _Well, I guess it’s not as bad as Geonosis,_ _or Tatooine. Seelos was alright though_ , he thought with a smirk.

Geonosis had too much blood in its history, and it still made Rexuneasy thinking about the genocide the Empire had committed against the Geonosians. He wasn’t a fan of the bugs, especially with their contributions to the Separatist Alliance. However, even they weren’t deserving of the brutality that the Empire inflicted on them.

As for Tatooine, he had only spent a small amount of time on the planet, retrieving General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka Tano from Jabba’s palace, but that short period was more than enough for the former clone Captain. Stepping foot onto Tatooine made it feel like all the moisture was instantly removed from his body, and then there was General Skywalker’s attitude about the place, Rex thought with a shudder. Anytime Tatooine was brought up in Anakin Skywalker’s presence, it was as if the temperature in the room had dropped significantly. He never went deep into it, but Rex knew that there was a lot of darkness and despair in General Skywalker’s origins on that planet with the scorching twin suns.

And Seelos. _Ah, Seelos,_ Rex thought with a grin. Possibly the driest, dustiest, and hottest of the desert planets he had yet set foot on, the conditions really were miserable. It was all made up for though by getting to spend those years with Gregor and Wolffe. Hunting joopas, reminiscing about all the old battles they had participated in, it all made living on such an inhospitable planet bearable. _Not to mention the other fun the three of us would get up to_ , he thought slyly. Even when the Ghost crew had showed up at the behest of Ahsoka, trying to convince the clones to join the fight against the Empire, and bringing with it the tensions of a dark past. Rex shook his head as he recalled how reticent he was to join the Rebellion. Honestly, if the Empire hadn’t actually shown up for a fight ( _which was Wolffe’s fault,_ he thought with a roll of his eyes), he probably would have just wasted away on that dry dustbowl. But, that fight against the AT-AT’s was exactly the kind of kick in the ass that he needed. It got his blood flowing, and though his original purpose had been fulfilled according to the Empire, he had found a new one that was even more honorable.

It lead him to where he was at this moment, staring out at the expanse of yet another desert planet. Atollon itself was unremarkable in terms of the climate, but the landscape was easily the most interesting, comprised of wastelands and scattered mesas. Compared to the endless voids of sand and dust he had seen before, Atollon was almost an oasis.Rex’s reverie was broken by sudden movement outside the perimeter. He frowned and watched closely as a Krykna spider came close to the border of sensor beacons. It approached slowly, and then rushed forward, before getting overwhelmed by the sensor’s signal. It backed off, screeching at Rex before it gave up and ambled away.

Rex sighed, and holstered the twin DC-17 blasters he always kept on his person. He knew from personal experience that blasters didn’t work on the spiders unless shot directly in the eye, and frankly, if it weren’t for the sensor beacon perimeter, those horrid things would have overrun the base long ago. Voicing his thoughts aloud, Rex said, “Yeah, fuck those spiders.”

A deep, gruff voice responded behind him jokingly, “Aw, I thought you had a real connection with them.”

Rex turned around to see the shit-eating grin of Garazeb Orrelios, his closest friend from the Ghost crew. He shook his head and punched the Lassat in the arm.

“Oh yeah, a _real_ strong connection for sure. So strong that I’m sure we’d be mates. You know, a part from the whole ‘almost eating me’ thing.”

Zeb rubbed his arm lightly, and his grin turned to a frown.

“Yeah. Seriously though, you’re right Rex. Fuck those things, they give me the creeps,” he said with a shudder. Looking Rex in the eye, he continued, “I’ve been looking for you though. The rest of the crew are about to head off on their mission.”

Rex raised an eyebrow.

“Really? I thought they weren’t supposed to head out until later this week?”

Zeb shrugged.

“Apparently, Sato is pushing the timetable up. It seems that the ‘asset’ is convinced that their life is in danger, and is calling for immediate extraction,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Rex nodded in understanding, and started walking next to his friend, heading back to the main area of Chopper Base.

They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes, until Zeb growled and punched his open palm.

“Karabast! I still don’t know why you and I have to sit back for this one. We never get to go on the fun missions.”

Rex consolingly patted his friend’s shoulder.

“I don’t like it either, but you know what Hera said. This mission requires ‘delicacy’ and ‘tact’ not ‘guns-blazing blaster fire.’”

Zeb folded his ears back and stared sadly at his friend with big green eyes.

“I can be delicate!”

Perhaps that statement would have been believable if Zeb hadn’t stubbed his toe on the corner of a crate they were passing by.

“Ow! Dammit!” The Lassat grumbled while rubbing his foot.

Rex flashed him a grin and said with a chuckle, “Right, very delicate. Face it Zeb, we’re both soldiers. Soldiers aren’t equipped for cloak and dagger extraction missions.”

Zeb made a face.

“You say that, and yet _Sabine_ is going on this mission. She’s hardly the queen of subtlety,” though he knew exactly why Sabine was going. The asset was currently ‘working’ for a Mandalorian sect that had pledged allegiance to the Empire, and Sabine’s cultural expertise was needed.

Rex shrugged, though he did understand Zeb’s frustration. He too wanted to be out there in the fray constantly, but unfortunately those weren’t the kinds of missions that were lined up. _Maybe we should join Saw Gerrera’s cell,_ he thought idly. _Never a lack of action there, if the rumors are true_. He allowed himself a moment to fantasize before dismissing the thought entirely. Despite his frustrations with Commander Sato and the missions their cell had, Rex knew that he wouldn’t want to abandon the Ghost crew to do his own thing. Zeb wouldn’t say it out loud, but the former clone Captain knew he felt the same way. The Ghost crew were family.

A few minutes later, the pair had arrived at the landing area, and the rest of the Spectres were loading up the Ghost. Ezra was the first to notice them and waved.

“Hey guys. Was wondering when you would show up. I was starting to think that you wouldn’t give us a send-off at all, maybe having died of boredom from being stuck here,” he said throwing a shit-eating grin.

Rex and Zeb exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes. The kid had grown significantly, especially in the time that Zeb had known him, but he could still be a little shit. For Rex’s part, though he hadn’t known Ezra for as long, he did respect the young Jedi. In a lot of ways, he reminded Rex of when Ahsoka was his age. But he definitely had a tendency to mouth off.

“Oh, I don’t know Ezra. Being here with the whole base to ourselves? Good time to relax. Going on a covert ops mission sounds like the really boring thing. I’d be fidgeting the entire time, desperate for _any_ action,” Rex said seriously. Zeb laughed.

Ezra opened his mouth to respond, but closed it without saying anything and frowned. The clone and the Lasat knew that the young Jedi enjoyed action-packed missions as much as they did, but Ezra had also proved himself in undercover work.

Suddenly, Ezra grinned again and said, “Well, at least I’ll have the room _all_ to myself, Zeb. Who knows, this mission might last long enough that I’ll be able to smell something other than you for once.”

Zeb growled, and flattened his ears. “EZRA!” He yelled, and started chasing the young human around the landing area.

Rex chuckled and folded his arms as he watched the chaos unfold. Zeb was always fairly sensitive about the way he smelled, though it never really bothered Rex. _Honestly, I’ve kind of always like_ _d_ _the way Lasats smell. Or maybe, just this Lasat in particular_ , he thought. As Zeb was chasing Ezra, Rex found his eyes trailing down Zeb’s back. _He really does have a_ _nice, meaty ass_ , he thought idly, feeling a slight stir under his clone armor.

Ezra force-jumped on top of the Ghost, where he knew that Zeb couldn’t reach him and made a face, sticking his tongue out at the Lasat. Zeb stood up, somewhat out of breath, and shook his fist at the young Jedi.

He shouted, “KARABAST! COWARD!”

Zeb shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Afterward, he opened them and turned to look back at Rex. Rex looked up and quickly diverted his gaze elsewhere, avoiding eye-contact with Zeb.

The Lasat quirked his ears in confusion and was about to say something to Rex, when Hera, Kanan, Chopper, and Sabine appeared.

Hera frowned and put her hands on her hips, looking up at Ezra.

“Ezra! Why are you on top of the Ghost?”

He pointed at Zeb and replied, “Zeb was chasing me!”

Zeb growled and flattened his ears again, pointing at Ezra.

“Only because he insulted the way I smell...again!”

Hera sighed and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, before starting to yell at the pair of them. Sabine pressed her palm to her face and shook her head. Kanan, though blind, rolled his eyes. Chopper started chirping and waving his arms about, encouraging the pandemonium.

Rex looked down and let out a low breath, his _observations_ of Zeb getting lost in the confusion. He needed to keep better control of himself. It was unprofessional of him to lust after his colleague and friend. Hell, he didn’t even know for sure if Zeb swung the same way at all. _This isn’t like it was back on Seelos with Gregor and Wolffe_ , he reminded himself. While there were no rules against same-sex attraction with the Rebellion, the setting was wildly different compared to when he was with the other clones on Seelos. Discipline and professionalism were extremely important. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and greeted Sabine and Kanan.

“Made all the preparations for the mission?” He asked evenly.

Sabine nodded.

“Yeah. No explosives this time,” she said, making a disgusted face, “only smoke bombs and paint shells. And even those took _a lot_ of convincing Hera and Commander Sato.”

Kanan put a hand on the young Mandalorian’s shoulder.

“This _is_ a covert mission, Sabine. We need to be able to extract the asset without setting off alarms and getting swarmed by your people. A firefight puts the whole mission at risk.”

Sabine glared at him.

“They’re not _my_ people, Kanan. These Mandalorians are traitors to everything we stand for.”

Kanan nodded solemnly.

“All the more reason why we’re taking the precautions that we are. Mandalorians by themselves are fearsome warriors. Mandalorians that have pledged loyalty to the Empire are even more dangerous, _because_ they lack the honor of your creed.”

Kanan looked at Rex, without seeing him. Even though it had been some time since he and Ezra had come back from Malachor, it still threw Rex off to see that Kanan seemed to always know where to look even without his sight.

“You sure you’ll be able to keep the base in one piece with him?” He said, jerking his head in the direction of Zeb, who was in the middle of getting thoroughly chewed out by Hera.

Rex laughed, and replied, “I think it’ll be alright. Honestly, I don’t think there will be lack of things for us to do. There’s a lot of security around the base that needs to be tightened up, and we need to install countermeasures in case the Empire comes calling.”

Kanan grinned slightly and shook his head slowly.

“Your thoughts betray you, Rex. I can sense how much you wish you were going on this one. And I know Zeb feels the same way.”

Rex sighed and scratched the back of his head.

“Well, yeah, I’d be lying if I said that I was _really_ looking forward to being here on base instead of going out there with you guys,” he shrugged, “But, I also understand that the skillsets Zeb and I have would be a hindrance on this one. That being said, Chopper Base’s protection is just as important as the off-base missions.”

The Jedi Knight nodded appreciatively.

“I’m glad that we can rely on the both of you, Rex. Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon, and I will personally nudge Sato into getting the two of you on a mission. You deserve it.”

Rex smiled warmly at Kanan. The two of them had started off greatly disliking the other, but they had come to have a mutual respect and understanding. Rex doubted that they would ever be the best of friends, there was too much in both their histories with Order 66 for that. But he was glad that they could at least treat each other as respected equals.

Hera had finally gotten done yelling at Zeb and Ezra, and they both stiffly apologized, not looking at each other. Zeb crossed his arms and walked over to stand next to Rex. Ezra turned his head to the side, and slouched over to stand with Sabine and Kanan.

Hera glared at the both of them one last time before sighing and greeting Rex with a salute and smile.

“Hey Rex. I’m glad that Zeb was able to get you in time, I would’ve felt awful if we had set-off without saying goodbye.”

Rex saluted with a smile of his own, and said, “I’m glad as well, Hera. I had no idea that the timetable was being pushed up so soon, so if Zeb hadn’t come to get me, I definitely would have missed you guys.”

Hera put a hand on Rex’s shoulder, clasping it gently, but firmly.

“I wish we had more time, but this mission is time-critical. Take care of Chopper Base while we’re gone. Stay away from the spiders,” she said with a wink.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” the old clone Captain said wryly.

Hera nodded and turned back to the rest of the Ghost crew.

“Alright, get those last crates loaded up and then we’re off. Zeb!” She called sternly to the Lasat.

Zeb gritted his teeth and put his ears back.

“What, Hera?” He said with a slight scowl.

Here stared back at him seriously, before giving a half-smile.

“Take care of Rex. You know he _is_ just an old war relic from a bygone era!”

Rex rolled his eyes. Try as he might, Zeb couldn’t maintain his scowl and gave a small smile in return.

He waved to Hera and said, “I will. You can count on me.”

Zeb and Rex exchanged good-byes with the rest of the crew (Ezra and Zeb said ‘bye’ very stiffly to each other), and stood back as the Ghost was loaded up and the landing door closed, with Hera initiating lift-off. The former clone Captain and former Lasat Captain stood on the ground and waved to the Ghost until it had disappeared in the dwindling light of Atollon’s sunset.

Rex clapped Zeb on the shoulder and said, “They’ll be back alright. And then it’s our turn to go out on a mission!”

Zeb looked quizzically at Rex, and asked, “Us on a mission? How d’you know?”

“Kanan said he would put in a word with Sato directly when they get back. Said we deserved to be able to go out into the field.”

The Lasat nodded slowly.

“I see. Well, hopefully Sato can be convinced.”

Rex laughed jovially and replied, “If Sabine could convince Sato to take even rudimentary explosives on a covert mission, I’d say our chances are pretty good.”

Zeb joined in laughing with him.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The pair started walking back to the mess area of the base to get some food.

While making their way, Zeb said, “By the way, Rex...I wanted to ask you something.”

Rex raised an eyebrow and shrugged as if indifferent, but he felt his heart rate quicken slightly.

“Oh? What is it, Zeb?”

The Lasat scratched behind his ears distractedly, and said, “Well...before everyone left, and when I was trying to get at Ezra, were you...I mean, were you...”

Rex kept an eyebrow raised, not saying anything.

Zeb coughed uneasily, and then just shook his head and muttered, “Karabast. Nevermind. Don’t worry about it, it’s not important. I dunno about you, but I’m starved. Let’s see what we can get to eat, eh?”

Rex nodded and said, “Right. I’m with you there, I’m pretty hungry. Doubt any of what’s being served would compare to a joopa though!” He said, flashing a grin.

Zeb chuckled and replied, “Yeah, especially Big Bongo!”

Rex shook his head sorrowfully, “Ah yes, Big Bongo. Damned Empire attacking before we could get to eating him.”

The Lasat laughed and recalled how he was used as bait for the beast.

Rex half-smiled, only somewhat listening to his friend. Internally, his thoughts were distracted. _Was Zeb going to ask if I was staring at him?_ He wondered. _And if he was, how would things have played out?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Karabast! I’m _never_ going to get this dirt out of my fur!” Zeb exclaimed in disgust. “We’ve already got most of the turrets setup, can’t we call it a day and get back to base?” He whined.

Rex looked up and frowned at the Lasat, also covered in dirt, his normally white beard turned reddish brown. Three days after the Ghost crew had left, Rex and Zeb had packed up automated sentry turrets and took a speeder out to the forward valley leading to the base. Once a few kilometers outside of the sensor beacon perimeter, the pair started excavating the earth in strategic spots, setting up the automated turrets and burying them so that they were somewhat camouflaged. It was throughout this process that they discovered the soil on Atollon was extremely messy and caked onto everything.

“Look, I’m not happy about this either, but we’ve got to finish getting these turrets setup. We told Sato we would do it, and I am not one to half-ass anything. So, toughen up Lasat!”

Zeb scowled at the former clone Captain.

“I _am_ tough! I was the Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard!”

Rex hadn’t spent much time with Zeb the last couple of days due their schedules not aligning, but all of today, Zeb had been whining and complaining non-stop. His attitude only got worse after they headed out to get the turrets setup, and tired, frustrated, and _filthy_ , the former clone Captain had had just about enough. He stood up and returned Zeb’s scowl with one of his own, before walking up to him and pointing his finger into his chest.

“And is this how a _Captain_ behaves himself when things aren’t going his way? To whine and moan like a child?! That’s what you were in the Lira San prophecy, right? Or was it the fool? Because that second option is certainly more fitting!”

Zeb growled and said in a low voice, “You take that back!”

Rex scoffed.

“I won’t take it back! If you hadn’t been spending the entire day complaining, we would have been done and back at base by now!”

“Yeah? Back at base to do what, get ordered around more by Sato for more meaningless tasks?”

Rex felt his neck flush in anger.

“Now _you_ take that back! Don’t you understand why we’re doing this? This is to _protect_ the base!” He roared.

Zeb yelled back, and shoved Rex backward.

Rex lost his footing on the latest opening they had dug for a turret, and landed hard, hitting his head on the heat-packed soil.

The anger died from Zeb’s eyes as he saw what he did to his friend. He stepped forward and put his arm out to help Rex up. Rex gave a low moan of pain, and rubbed his head. He stood up on his own, pushing Zeb’s arm to the side.

Ashamed, Zeb flattened his ears and said, “Rex, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I got caught up in my anger, I-”

Rex silenced him with a cold glare, feeling the back of his head. When he pulled his hand back, there was a small amount of blood on his fingers. Nothing a bacta-strip wouldn’t be able to take care of. He opened up the medical supply pack they had brought with them, and applied the bacta-strip in silence. Zeb alternated between staring at the ground in shame and looking as though he was going to say something, but never getting any words out.

After sitting for a few minutes while the bacta applied itself to his wound, Rex kept his back to Zeb, and said quietly, “What the hell is going on with you? You seemed fine when we had dinner in the mess the night the others left. But this is the first day we’ve been able to say more than a few words to each other since then, and you’ve been acting, well...”

“...Like an asshole,” Zeb sighed, finshing Rex’s sentence for him.

Rex cracked his neck and said, “Well...yeah.”

With his ears still flattened, Zeb walked next to Rex and sat down.

“Look,” the Lasat said in a low voice, “I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean to shove you, it just kind of...happened. I’ve been under a lot of stress since the others left, Sato chucking me into responsibilities that Kanan or Hera would usually handle, and it’s just been eating away at me. Coming out here with you should have been a small release from that, but then we actually got into the work, under a blazing sun, trying to get the turrets set up, and getting caked in all this filth. I just...snapped. I’m sorry, Rex.”

Rex sighed and looked at the Lasat. He put his hand on Zeb’s shoulder, causing a small cloud of reddish-brown dust to puff outward.

“I want to apologize, too. It was unfair of me to call you a child, and it was even more unfair to mock you with the Lira-San prophecy. Even though I wasn’t there for that, I know how important it was for you and your people. It was extremely inappropriate and cruel to mock you with that. I’m sorry.”

Zeb looked at the old clone Captain, and unfolded his ears somewhat, with a small smile.

“Apology accepted.”

He stood up and groaned as his back cracked.

The Lasat sighed and looked at the hole they had dug, and the remaining two turrets still on the speeder.

“C’mon, let’s get this taken care of. I want to head back to base as soon we can and go straight to the refresher. It _is_ going to take a lot of scrubbing to get this filth out of my fur. Makes me smell even worse than I usually do,” he said distractedly, taking a whiff of his armpit.

Rex glanced quickly at his friend, but didn’t say anything.

The two of them continued to work for the next few hours, until all the turrets had been placed and wired up to mobile power cells.

They both clapped their hands to try and get rid of some of the dust when the work was done, but ended up just creating more mini-clouds of the reddish brown grit.

Rex coughed slightly, and pulled test drones from a bag on the speeder.

“Well, the last thing we need to do before heading back is to make sure these all work. I will be _really, really_ pissed off if we got all these things setup and got this fucking filthy for nothing.”

He handed Zeb a few test drones, and then they activated them simultaneously.

The Lasat wound back his right arm, and hurled one of the drones out towards where the first turrets were embedded. On cue, the turrets sensed the motion and activated, firing high-energy blaster bolts at the drone. It fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

“Fuck yeah, did you see that! They work!” Zeb said excitedly.

Rex smiled broadly at his friend, and the pair alternated throwing the drones at various ranges of the turrets. Half an hour later, all the drones lay scattered across the ground, smoking and destroyed.

“That’s a job well done, I’d say,” the clone Captain said, grinning and extending his arm out to Zeb.

The Lasat returned his smile and clasped his arm in a firm grip.

“Now, let’s get the fuck out of here before this grit merges permanently with our bodies.”

“No argument there.”

* * *

An hour later, the pair had arrived back at Chopper Base. Neither Zeb nor Rex had said much on the return trip, but hot, sweaty, tired, and covered head to foot in reddish brown soil, they were both eager to get to the refresher.

“Ugh, if I never see dirt again, it’ll be too soon,” Rex said idly.

Zeb grinned and replied, “I dunno, I think it suits you. Makes you look younger at least, old man!” He said, pointing to Rex’s formerly white beard.

Rex glared at him.

“Even if I was younger, this isn’t what my hair color would be. Besides, me?” He formed a wicked grin. “How about you? You look like a damned Loth-cat!”

Zeb opened his mouth in mock shock, then laughed. Rex joined in as well, laughing all the way to where the speeders were parked.

After the speeder was locked down and powered off, Rex clambered out first.

“Well, I’m off to the refresher. Feel like I’m probably going to be in there a while. See you later, Zeb.”

Zeb climbed off the speeder as well and said, “Rex, wait. Hang on,” and leaned against the speeder, staring intently at his friend. He looked around as if to check that they were alone. There was no one within a hundred meters of the two of them.

Rex folded his arms and looked at the towering Lasat expectantly.

Zeb quickly checked the perimeter again, and then in a low voice, he said, “The other day, before the Ghost left...you were checking me out, weren’t you?”

Not seeing any point in lying, Rex sighed and swallowed, then nodded.

“Yes. I didn’t mean to, but the way you looked when you were chasing Ezra around...I couldn’t help myself. It was inappropriate of me, and I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

Zeb gave a slight jerk of his head and walked right up to Rex. The clone stared back at his friend, unsure of what to do.

The Lasat got very close to the old clone Captain, and said in a low voice, “I see,” staring down at him.

“Like I said, if it made you uncomfortable, I apologize, and I hope it doesn’t affect our friendship. I will, uhh-”

“Rex.”

Zeb leaned down and said directly in his friend’s ear, in a deep, husky tone, “How would you like to see more?”

Rex looked up into Zeb’s eyes, seeing a fire there. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

“What, you mean-?”

The Lasat flashed a sly grin.

“Captain Rex, I’ve been staring at your hot ass any chance I could get. I was just waiting to see if you also felt that way,” he leaned in close, close enough for Rex to get a strong whiff of him. The manly, intoxicating musk of a Lasat.

Rex breathed in deeply, involuntarily. Even despite being covered in dirt, the scent coming off of Zeb was heady and spicy, causing his bulge to strain against the codpiece of his armor. The former clone Captain flashed his own grin.

“Well then, Captain Orrelios. How would you suggest we resolve this issue?”

In that same husky, aroused tone, Zeb said, “I think we both need to make use of the refresher.”

Rex glanced down at the growing bulge in Zeb’s pants and chuckled.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The pair made their way to the communal refresher facilities inside Chopper Base, with Zeb poking his head in and checking inside.

Zeb licked his lips and said, “There’s no one here,” and stepped inside.

Rex followed the tall Lasat in, and then closed the door behind him.

“Good. At this time of day, I’d expect everyone is in the mess hall. But, we still shouldn’t take any chances,” he said, sealing the door to the refresher area shut.

Zeb tsked lightly and said, “Now, what’s someone to do if they need to use the refresher really badly, Rex?”

Rex started peeling off his armor and shrugged.

“Guess they’ll have to use the facility on the other side of the base.”

Zeb smiled and ran his hands down Rex’s arms, helping to take off his vambraces.

“And what about Sato? Surely he could force his way inside if he _really_ wanted to?”

Rex laughed, and said, “Doubtful. Don’t forget, I’ve been overhauling the security protocols on this base. I’m the only person right now that can open any door. And I’ve programmed the door code to warn people off because of ‘maintenance.’”

Zeb growled into Rex’s neck.

“Grrrrm, now that is fortunate.”

Rex finished stripping off the top half of his armor, displaying his moderately hairy chest for Zeb to see.

Despite the filth on the both of them, Zeb couldn’t help but to get close to Rex and drag his hands through his chest.

The old clone Captain closed his eyes, and let out a slow breath of air at the Lasat’s touch.

“Damn, Zeb. That feels really good.”

“Hmmmmm.”

Zeb took one last drag through Rex’s chest, before stepping back and starting to strip down himself. Rex fixed him with a hungry gaze, as he peeled off his jumpsuit. Zeb pulled his arms free, and let the top half drop down behind him, showing off his own furry chest. Rex almost had to take a step backwards at the powerful wave of Lasat musk that washed over him.

Zeb noticed and his ears flattened slightly.

“What? My scent is really strong, isn’t it? Karabast. Maybe we should hold off until after we’ve washed up-”

Rex strolled up to him with lust-driven fire in his eyes. He pushed up Zeb’s arm and buried his nose in the rank, sweaty environment of the Lasat’s arm pit, breathing deeply.

After taking in that strong musk, Rex looked Zeb straight in the eyes, and said, “Don’t. Fucking. Dare. Personally, I could breathe in your scent all day, it smells so fucking good.”

Zeb looked at Rex kind of abashed.

“You...you like my smell?”

Rex emphasized his point by breathing in even more deeply.

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

The Lasat growled, a low rumbling sound coming from deep within his chest.

“You have no idea how much that turns me on.”

Rex flashed a sly grin.

“Good. Now, let’s get this fucking thing off,” and he started to pull down on the lower half of Zeb’s jumpsuit. Zeb grunted and reached out, grabbing Rex’s wrist. Rex stared up at him, confused.

Zeb shook his head and said, “No. I-I want to see each other at the same time. Turn around and take off the rest of your armor, and I’ll do the same with my jumpsuit.”

Slowly, Rex nodded and stepped back from the Lasat. He turned around and stepped in front of a divider on a full-body refresher stall, stripping off the rest of his armor, until only his underwear remained. Zeb did the same, kicking off the lower half of his jumpsuit, and then followed Rex into the refresher stall.

Lust hung heavy in the air, neither one breaking the tension.

Rex said, “On the count of three, I think. One?”

Zeb nodded. “Two.”

Both took a deep breath and said, “Three,” at the same time, dropping their underwear to the floor of the refresher.

“Oh, fuck,” Rex took in every bit of the man in front of him, his well-muscled arms and legs thick as tree trunks, all covered in short, striped purple fur. He stared at Zeb’s crotch, his thick low hanging balls round as jogan fruits, dusted in a light covering of velvety fur. The Lasat’s cock was not covered in fur like the rest of his body, but was a dark purple pulsating length about 25 cm long. The head barely peeked out of Zeb’s foreskin, pre-cum oozing over the lip. Zeb stood up his full height, just over two meters, putting every part of his body proudly on display.

A low growling, almost a purr, emerged from Zeb’s throat as he looked over Rex in approval. The old clone Captain had gone to seed somewhat, sporting a chest and belly with a fair amount of padding that Zeb was sure wasn’t there back in the Clone Wars. But, he kept the rest of himself in pretty good shape. Rex’s arms and legs were still powerful and muscular. His chest and belly was coated in short, wiry gray hair. He turned his attention lower, taking a look at Rex’s package nestled in a thick bush of light gray hair. The man’s cock was not as long as his own, probably only about 18 cm in length, but it was thicker around in circumference. Compared to his own balls which hung low and swung freely, Rex’s nuts were tighter and closer to the base of his cock, but his sack was also wider, covered very sparsely in hair. The Lasat licked his lips as he took in the full sight of Rex before him.

The two men stepped close together in the light of the refresher stall.

Rex grunted into Zeb’s chest something about getting rid of the filth they had accumulated. The Lasat nodded in agreement, and smashed a button on the wall to turn on the refresher’s hot water. A stream of water cascaded over the both of them, and steam started to fill the refresher area. In time, the reddish brown dirt was washing away down the drain, working its way out of Zeb’s fur, and making the true white of Rex’s beard show clearly again.

Rex had sunk to his knees, water streaming off his and Zeb’s bodies in rivulets. Zeb’s thick cock was there barely centimeters away from Rex’s face, pre dripping tantalizingly off the tip. Rex stared up into the Lasat’s eyes. Zeb looked down at Rex and nodded to give him the signal. The old clone Captain knew how to follow orders, and buried his face into Zeb’s cock and balls. The Lasat gasped with pleasure as he felt Rex’s beard running all up and down his length, felt his tongue flitting out, wrapping around his piss slit, sinking into his foreskin.

“Fuck me, Rex, you’re good at that,” Zeb grunted out huskily.

Rex didn’t say anything, just continued to service the delicious cock in front of him. He lapped up Zeb’s pre, drinking it as if he was dying of thirst. Finally, stroking himself in rhythm, Rex swallowed Zeb’s cock down his throat. The Lasat moaned above him, “Karabast...”

After a few minutes, Rex could tell that Zeb was getting close by the sharp intakes of breath above him, and pulled his mouth off his cock with a wet and lewd sounding pop. Rex stared into Zeb’s eyes, with his tongue hanging out, rubbing his face up and down Zeb’s length, and said, “Do it. Cum for me, soldier, do it!” Zeb couldn’t contain himself any longer, and with a low roar, he shot strings of cum all over Rex’s face, across his nose and cheeks, on his beard, and some landed on his outstretched tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” Zeb breathed out. Rex stood back up and kissed Zeb full on the mouth, pushing his cum-coated tongue inside. They both moaned as Zeb’s cum was swapped between the two of them, tasting his essence.

Rex broke them apart with a wide grin on his face, strings of Zeb’s cum still present in places.

“You fucking stud, Lasat. Not only do you smell really fucking good, but you taste fucking amazing as well.”

Zeb grinned, lust-filled.

“Well, shit. I’d better return the favor.”

Like what Rex had done for him, Zeb dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of his cock in one hand. Zeb stroked it a few times, easing out a couple beads of pre, causing Rex to grunt with pleasure and close his eyes. The Lasat licked up those precious drops, swirling his exceptionally long tongue all around Rex’s cock, tasting every bit of the human. Then he focused his attention on Rex’s nuts, taking them into his mouth one at a time, coating them with his spit. Rex was oozing pre-cum copiously with each passing motion Zeb made with his face and mouth. He also brought Rex close to blowing his load, and he wanted it on his face, like what he had done to the clone.

As Rex felt himself getting closer, he grunted and told Zeb to stop. Acquiescing, the Lasat stopped his movements, allowing Rex to catch his breath.

“I want...to cum inside of you, Zeb,” the clone Captain said, his cheeks flushed with the heat of the refresher and lust.

Zeb tilted his head.

“You...you want to fuck me?”

Rex nodded slowly.

“If you’ll let me.”

Zeb let out a low whistle, and said, “Karabast! That’s a nice change of fucking pace. Usually people only ever want me to top. They never ask if I’d enjoy having a thick cock rammed up my asshole.”

Rex grinned widely.

“Oh, believe me, I DEFINITELY want that thick Lasat dick up my hole at some point, but right now all I can think about is ramming you balls deep.”

Zeb smiled toothily.

“I think I can accommodate that. Don’t worry, if you want this cock in you, I will put it there. But right now, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel that wide cock disappear up my hole, Rex!”

Rex growled and slapped Zeb’s meaty ass cheeks.

“Good. But, before I do that, I’ve gotta use the refresher.”

Zeb laughed, and said, “Well. Good thing we’re in the perfect place for that.”

Rex shook his head, still smiling.

“You don’t understand, Zeb. I want to use _you_ as the refresher.”

Zeb raised an eyebrow.

“You want to piss on me?”

“Fuck yeah I do. I know it’s not something everyone is into, so I’ll respect you if you don’t want to.”

Zeb stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“It’s not something I’ve ever done, but fuck me if it doesn’t sound hot. What do you want me to do?”

“Just kneel down, like you were before.”

The Lasat grinned, heady with lust, and said, “You got it, boss.”

Zeb positioned himself eye-level with Rex’s cock.

“What now?”

Rex licked his lips, and said, “Lean back on your hands, with your cock pointing at the ceiling.”

Zeb adjusted himself, until his body was facing away from Rex at an angle.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that. You ready?”

Zeb bared his teeth and growled, “Douse me, you nasty clone fucker.”

Rex grabbed hold of his cock and aimed it at Zeb’s chest, and started spraying him with piss. He sighed in relief as his bladder emptied, and Zeb grunted in lust, reaching up his left hand to rub Rex’s piss deep into his fur.

Rex aimed at Zeb’s chest, spraying his nipples, then working his way lower. First, the Lasat’s belly, and then Rex pissed directly on Zeb’s cock and balls. Zeb ran his hand up and down his cock, squeezing it, lifting up his balls, seeing the golden stream spray everywhere from Rex’s dick.

“Arggghhhh, fuck ME! Karabast, piss on me Rex! Fucking drench me!” He growled.

Rex let loose a litany of profanities under his breath, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of pissing on another man. Slowly, the stream weakened until with a final few spurts it dropped off completely. Rex shook the end of his cock free of any stray droplets. Zeb was still kneeling below him, his mouth hanging open with his tongue out lewdly.

Rex grinned.

“Enjoy it?”

“Karabast! Yeah, I fucking loved it! Next time I need to piss, I’m doing the same to you!”

“Mmm, getting covered in Lasat piss, that’s a real treat.”

Zeb stood up from the floor, and pulled Rex close in a bear hug, rubbing their bodies together, spreading the remnants of Rex’s piss across both of them. Their cocks brushed together, pulsating in heat.

“Grrrrrr. I’m guessing you’re ready to fuck me now?” Zeb asked impatiently.

Rex chuckled huskily.

“Not quite. Turn around and bend over, spread your ass cheeks for me.”

Zeb did as Rex said, and held onto the wall of the refresher stall for leverage.

Rex licked his lips and opened up Zeb’s ass, revealing his light purple pucker. He growled and leaned in close for a deep whiff.

“Ah, fuck! This is a fucking nice hole! Damn, I want to fucking ravage it!”

Zeb turned his head to the side and said, “Then what are you waiting for? Dig in, you nasty fucker!”

Rex stuck his tongue out and made contact with Zeb’s puckered hole. Rex’s eyes rolled back into his head at the taste. He could die right here and right now inside this refresher, with his face buried deep in Lasat ass, and be the happiest man in the universe. Quickly, before getting overwhelmed by the musky, spicy smell, Rex started rimming Zeb’s asshole with gusto. Zeb gasped at repeated intervals, occasionally muttering, “Karabast. Karabast!”

Rex tasted every part of Zeb’s hole, sending his tongue deep inside, slicking up the walls, getting it nice and lubed up.

A few minutes later, with the Lasat’s asshole dripping and glistening, Rex withdrew his tongue, prompting a sigh from Zeb. Rex slowly inserted one finger, and then another, Zeb grunting with exertion at the intrusion before gradually getting used to it.

The old clone Captain spat on his cock and lined it up with Zeb’s glistening hole.

“Are you ready, Zeb?”

“Arghhh, come on and fuck me already!”

Rex pushed on Zeb’s entrance, breaching through it slowly, sinking his cock into the Lasat’s depths. He had sheathed himself completely, and moaned with pleasure, letting out a slow breath. “Arghhh, karabast. Your ass is so damn warm and tight, Zeb.”

Zeb grunted as he shifted his weight around, getting used to the thick cock expanding him. The Lasat let out his breath through his teeth and growled, “I can feel how deep you are in me. Karabast, your cock is filling me up completely! Ah, FUCK!” He punctuated his last exclamation in time with Rex almost pulling out fully, before slamming his dick back in balls-deep.

Rex started fucking Zeb in earnest, the wet slaps echoing through the refresher facility. With each impact, Zeb growled with lust. Rex’s cock was brushing against his prostate, stoking a fire deep within him, sending an almost electric thrill through his balls and cock on each thrust. The Lasat knew that if Rex kept this pace up, it wasn’t going to be long before he came again. “Karabast,” he muttered under his breath.

_Sweat, sex, and Zeb’s fucking musk. I don’t know if any other smell is going to matter to me after this. Fuck, I don’t know if I’ll be ABLE to smell anything else after this_ , Rex thought, his mind fogged with lust. He had no idea how long they had been in the refresher, time seemed to unravel. All that existed was him, Zeb, and the pleasure of their union. The more he fucked himself in and out of Zeb’s hole, it seemed like a perfect give and take between the two of them. The walls of Zeb’s ass pulled and tugged at his cock in just the right way, a way he hadn’t felt in a really long time, not since he’d been with Gregor and Wolffe. Based on the grunting and moaning coming from Zeb, he hadn’t experienced pleasure like this in some time either.

“Rex...” Zeb said huskily.

“Yeah Zeb?”

“I’m...I’m _really_ fucking close.”

Rex growled deeply.

“So am I.”

The Lasat slammed himself back against the old clone Captain and shouted out, “Do it, Rex. Fucking do it! Arghhh, KARABAST! FUCKING FILL ME WITH YOUR LOAD!”

Rex roared as he slammed the deepest he had been yet, his cock swelling and reaching hardness like beskar, before emptying his balls inside Zeb. He clutched the Lasat’s ass, leaning into him.

Zeb let out a string of unintelligible, but loud profanity as he came with Rex, his dark purple cock flicking and twitching as it painted the floor of the refresher in thick streaks of white.

Breathing heavily, they both just stood there panting for a few minutes. Rex eased himself up off Zeb’s back, slowly withdrawing his cock from the Lasat’s dripping hole. Zeb growled as he felt Rex leave him, but then purred as he felt a warmth leak out of his hole and start dripping down his leg.

Rex whistled and said, “Damn. Now, _that’s_ a sight,” as he stared at his cum spilling out of Zeb’s ass. He stuck his finger back in Zeb’s ass, smearing his cum all over it. After he withdrew his finger, coated in his sperm, Zeb stood up and turned around, a satisfied grin on his face. Rex glanced up at him and held up his finger. The Lasat bent down to sniff the finger, getting a whiff of his own musk and Rex’s cum, before licking his lips and taking the finger into his mouth, sucking it clean.

Rex growled in approval, and removed his finger from Zeb’s mouth. Zeb smiled, and opened his mouth to show the clone’s cum resting on his tongue. Rex leaned his head back and kissed Zeb full on the mouth, swapping his cum back and forth between the two of them. Both broke apart from the kiss for air, and swallowed. Then Zeb grinned. Rex smirked. In the next couple of minutes, both were laughing heartily.

Rex was the first to speak, and said between chuckles, “Damn! I’ve gone off the deep-end of inhibition-less lust before, but never quite that far!” He put his hands on his hips, causing his now flaccid cock to sway back and forth slightly.

His friend clapped him on the shoulder, laughing deeply.

“No, can’t say I’ve done that before either. The rational part of my brain is trying to work out just how disgusting it was, but the part linked to my dick can only think about how fucking hot it was!”

Rex grinned at his Lasat friend.

“So, we’re doing this again soon, right?”

Zeb flashed a grin of his own, answering in his characteristically deep and gruff voice.

“Of course! So long as the boundaries are clear,” he said with an eyebrow raised.

Rex raised both his eyebrows, waiting for the Lasat to continue.

“Rex, I view you as a really good friend, and this was some really good sex. Which I really want to do again. But, I’m not romantically interested in you, just for clarification,” he diverted his gaze, coughing slightly awkwardly.

The clone stared at him for a little bit, before starting to laugh again. Zeb thought for a second that Rex was laughing _at_ him, until the old clone Captain had settled enough to respond, and he fixed the Lasat with a warm grin.

“Ah, Captain Orrelios. That’s not a problem for me. I’ve never been in love, and frankly, I don’t know that I can explain _that_ emotion. I’ve always felt deep connections and attachments to friends and my brothers that fought beside me, but never any kind of romantic love. What Hera and Kanan have, the way that Ezra looks at Sabine, I don’t understand it. All I want is someone I can trust as a close friend, someone to hang out and crack jokes with, and someone to fuck. We get to enjoy each other pretty fully, without all the messy complications of romance. So, what say you, my friend?” He stuck his arm out for a handshake and smiled.

Zeb smiled as well, and grasped Rex’s forearm firmly, pulling him into a bear hug. Rex was surprised at the sudden move, but he returned the embrace with a chuckle.

The Lasat said, “Aye. I think I can abide by that without a problem. And next time, I get to fuck _your_ ass!”

The friends started laughing again, until Rex’s eyes widened in shock. Perplexed, Zeb asked him, “What is it?”

“We still need to wash up! Arghhh, and we need to make it quick. I get the distinct feeling that we’ve spent too much time in here already.”

Zeb stared at him, understanding reflected in his green eyes. Right at that moment, they both jolted at the sounds of very loud, very _angry_ shouting and pounding on the door that Rex had sealed earlier. They glanced at each other and said in unison, “Karabast.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rex winced as he and Zeb walked out of Commander Sato’s office. The both of them had just endured the brunt of the Commander’s wrath for the last hour. Even as the door closed behind them, they could feel the icy glare of Sato boring into each of their skulls, and then even after the door was shut fully, both men shuddered involuntarily.

They walked together in silence for a few minutes until Rex sighed and broke the tension.

“Well...I guess it could have been worse.”

Zeb flicked his ears back and said sullenly, “How exactly could it be _worse_? You do realize that we are going to be stuck working with AP-5 rearranging and categorizing the inventory stock for the next two weeks? With half-lunches? And on top of that, regardless of whatever sway Kanan thinks he has with Sato, we’ve been sent right to the bottom of the list for off-base missions. Which means we won’t get a chance to fight for this damned Rebellion for at least a full _month_! Arghhh, karabast!”

Rex fixed his friend with a disgruntled look, but inside he was screaming right there with him.

“Let me put it this way, if this had been the Clone Wars, and we had tried a stunt like this then, the _least_ of our problems would be getting court-martialed.”

Zeb looked at him quizzically.

“The Grand Army of the Republic had a thing against men doing it with men?”

Rex shook his head.

“No. If you were on leave, the military brass couldn’t give two shits what you did with your spare time, or who you did it with. But, while deployed on duty, a sexual relationship that a clone, officer, or anyone else with rank could have had, with _any_ gender or sex, was strictly forbidden. We were soldiers, and soldiers needed to be disciplined while on the battlefield. We couldn’t let ourselves get distracted by sex. May have been that since the Jedi were our generals, they took some inspiration from what their teachings were,” he concluded off-handedly.

Zeb sighed, and cracked his neck to the side.

“Hmmm, I guess that makes sense. Still sounds awful though, bet it led to pretty long dry spells,” he yawned, and then stared at Rex as the full scope of what he said washed over him.

“Wait, you’re telling me that the Jedi never got any action? _Ever?_ ”

With a smirk, Rex shook his head.

“Nah, it was a common misconception. The Jedi Code, at least how it was explained to me, forbade attachment, possession, and passion. So, the general consensus was that all the Jedi were totally celibate. General Skywalker was quick to correct that, er, _assumption_ , when I asked about it. Jedi went out and got some ass all the time. They just couldn’t form any kind of attachment or connection to whoever it was they fucked.”

Zeb grunted.

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

The Lasat furrowed his brow, lost in thought. Without looking at his friend, he asked, “So...do you think that that’s part of what Kanan is teaching Ezra?”

Rex gave a dog-like bark of a laugh.

“Considering what Kanan and Hera are? I seriously doubt it. I imagine that Kanan has made his own decisions on what exactly it means to be a Jedi versus not. After all, there isn’t a Jedi Council around anymore to tell him otherwise!”

Zeb chuckled in response to that.

“No, I suppose not.”

They didn’t say another word until they reached the inventory section of the base, where they were greeted by AP-5. The droid looked up from a datapad, and said in his dry, pompous tone, “Oh, good, you’re here. Commander Sato said that he was going to be assigning me assistants to work on inventory for the next two weeks. What fun we’ll have, this whole area needs to be categorized and itemized correctly. There are torpedoes next to food rations, and sensor beacons next to fuel canisters. No order to it at all,” the droid turned around to gesture towards the mountains of inventory before them.

Rex and Zeb glanced at each other, and then stared at all the crates that awaited them. They both groaned in exasperation. AP-5, not paying attention to them, said off-handedly, “Yes, I know. It’s quite tragic, a total logistics nightmare. How can anyone expect to find anything at all in this mess?”

Both Captains sighed, and picked up their own datapads to examine the manifests, looking for somewhere to start. As they pored over the data, Rex muttered out the side of his mouth to Zeb, “Y’know, I’m starting to think that just _maybe_ , having sex in the refresher and sealing the door wasn’t the smartest idea.”

Zeb let out a snort of laughter. The next two weeks were going to be miserable, but at least he had a friend to suffer through it with him. Misery does love company, after all.


End file.
